


One Last Chance

by golden_redhead



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Spoilers, What-If, what if Momota's illness got worse before the mess in ch5 could happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_redhead/pseuds/golden_redhead
Summary: There were no gods or deities in the world, no spirits that would guide him and lead him to the right answers that he so desperately needed. But there were devils, dark souls that ruined and ravaged everything in their way.And Ouma knew from experience that when everything else failed - they were always there. Watching. Waiting. Tempting, when all other options ended up as nothing but disappointment.So when he stared at Momota’s body, sprawled on the floor like a forgotten toy, he felt in the mood to bargain with the devil.---A different decision is made. Ouma strikes a deal with the devil.





	One Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta who somehow puts up with my bullshit! I love you.

Momota was getting worse.

 

It was plain to see, the astronaut a pale ghost of his old self, dangling somewhere on the thin line between life and death.

 

His health worsened significantly during the two days of his stay in the hangar, successfully rendering all of Ouma’s plans useless. It was after the first night on the steel-cold floor of the bathroom that Ouma found his slumped form resting against the wall and letting out harsh, pained breaths through his chapped lips. He had no strength to swat Ouma’s hand away when he pressed it against his forehead, the skin beneath his fingers burning as he cheerfully informed Momota that everything was going according to plan and that once everyone’s favorite hero was gone they would all undoubtedly fall into despair. It was almost impressive — in a sad, pitiful way — how Momota tried to spit in his face at that, muttering a weak ‘fuck you’ that quickly got drowned out by Ouma’s maniac cackling.

 

Ever since then he was fading in and out of consciousness, never staying awake for too long and only bothering to move when another series of coughs would wrack through his body, blood dribbling down his chin. The coughs were becoming harsher, transforming halfway through into a wheezing sound that Ouma pretended didn’t make his skin crawl.

 

In the rare moments when Momota was awake Ouma wore his mask of an invincible villain with learned precision, teasing and mocking, boasting about how now he had the whole place in his hands. He offered Momota the full display of his most diabolical smiles, shaping his face into something that barely resembled a human anymore.

 

It was after the second night that it became clear that everything he’s been working for — this entire foolish, flimsy plan he came up with — was for nothing, just as dead as the helplessly positive astronaut that was now coughing his lungs out and writhing in agony as the illness consumed him from the inside out.

 

Ouma never considered himself a believer.

 

He was never one to believe in fate but if he did then he would have known that it was cruel.

 

There were no gods or deities in the world, no spirits that would guide him and lead him to the right answers that he so desperately needed. But there were devils, dark souls that ruined and ravaged everything in their way.

 

And Ouma knew from experience that when everything else failed — they were always there. Watching. Waiting. Tempting, when all other options ended up as nothing but disappointment.

 

So when he stared at Momota’s body, sprawled on the floor like a forgotten toy, he felt in the mood to bargain with the devil.

 

He kneeled next to the astronaut, pushing the jacket he was using as a makeshift blanket higher up his shoulders. Momota didn’t react, his body shivering with burning fever. And yet he felt cold under his fingers when Ouma pushed his hair back, leaning in to press his lips against his cheek in a miserable mockery of a kiss.

 

“You better not die on me,” he warned, knowing full well that his words fell on the deaf ears. “You ruined enough of my plans.”

 

His legs carried him out of hangar before the doubts would settle in, Iruma’s pitiable wheezing as she struggled uselessly to pry the coils of toilet paper away from her neck and Gonta’s gut wrenching sobs echoing in his head when he walked down the artificially lit corridors until he reached his destination.  

 

In the dim light of the corridor the four exisals were looming over him, not nearly as intimidating now that he held the remote controlling their every move in his sweating hands, fingers clasped around the device so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

 

They were guarding Monokuma, the black and white bear trapped behind their enormous forms, now stripped of his power and left at Ouma’s mercy, at least as long as he was the one in the possession of the pilot.

 

Ouma could feel a strange calmness spread over his body, the kind of calm that comes from knowing that there is simply no other choice left at your disposal.

 

It was all or nothing. And he would rather have all.

 

Toying with the remote he stepped closer, taking one last breath to brace himself for what was to come and knowing that it couldn’t be much worse than everything that’s has already happened.

 

He pulled the mask of an emotionless monster back on his face and inactivated the exisals.

 

Monokuma’s head perked up when the robots circling him came to an abrupt stop and then slumped, their heavy bodies hitting the floor in unison with a dull and heavy sound, their lights fading.

 

For a moment everything was quiet, the fake mastermind and even faker headmaster staring at each other, assessing the situation.

 

It was Monokuma who broke the silence first.

 

“This is _not_ how you treat the headmaster,” complained the bear grumpily, looking at Ouma with a nasty glare, the red eye gleaming threateningly. “This kind of insubordination will be severely punished, upupu.”

 

Ouma nodded his head enthusiastically in response, an excited look crossing his face as he leaned forward, almost shoving his face in Monokuma’s, his hands clenched into fists and eyes sparkling.

 

“Oooh, I bet that Monokuma has some reeeeally horrible punishment in mind for a naughty leader like me, nishishi!”

 

For a split second the bear looked confused, clearly surprised by Ouma’s apparent lack of concern regarding his own fate. But then he seemed to remember who he was dealing with and his eyes narrowed as he started to mutter angrily to himself, too quiet for Ouma to catch what he was saying, only phrases like ‘kids these days’ and ‘so obsessed with their killing games’ reaching his ears.  

 

“Hey, Monokuma! I was thiiinking,” he called out, catching the bear’s attention and schooling his expression into that of a lazy smile, hands folding at the back of his neck. ”Wanna strike a deal?”

 

The bear bared his teeth menacingly. “You are not in the position to be making deals with the headmaster.”

 

“Actually,” Ouma sing-sang and lifted the remote in his hand, waving it in the air, pointing to it with his other hand. “I’m pretty sure I am!”

 

Monokuma lowered his head mournfully. “I hoped you’d forget about it. Fine! What do you want? And it better be good, my patience is wearing thin!”

 

“You let the astro idiot here live,” Ouma pointed his hand in the general direction of the hangar where he prayed Momota was still alive, a wide cheerful smile not fading from his lips, “and I’ll give you the best trial yet!”

 

The bear blinked, surprised, and then his eyes squinted suspiciously, his head cocking to the side. “Oh? And how, pray tell, are you planning to do that?”

 

Ouma giggled, rocking on the heels. “It’s for me to know and for you to find out!”

 

Monokuma’s face grew red and he exposed his claws threateningly. “Don’t waste my time, kid! Illnesses like that are out of my control.”

 

Ouma rolled his eyes and snorted.

 

“Oh, puh-lease, you are the mighty and powerful headmaster. Everything here is under your control. I’m suuure that if you wanted to you could cure one useless astronaut like it’s no big deal.”

 

A blush spilled over Monokuma’s cheeks and he averted his eyes in pretend shyness.

 

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” he said but it was an obvious lie. Then his face shifted into suspicion once more. “But why should I trust a liar like you? How do I know that you won’t bail on me?”

 

“Oh, that's simple. You don’t!” Informed him Ouma cheerfully.

 

Monokuma already started to open his mouth to tell him to go to hell no doubt (joke’s on him, he was already there), but Ouma was faster and cut him off.

 

“Are you sure you want to waste the chance to make your game more entertaining, though?” asked Ouma. He wasn’t even looking at the bear, the look on his face disinterested as he busied himself with inspecting his fingernails. “Man, that would be a real shame! I can still surprise you, y’know?”

 

Monokuma mulled over his words for a second, visibly unhappy with being toyed with like that but also too curious to let the opportunity pass.

 

“And I suppose I can’t ask what you need the astro idiot alive for?”

 

Ouma giggled mischievously. “Nope~!”

 

“Upupupupu.”

 

The lone red eye gleamed in the dim light of the corridor, the smile stretched across the bear’s face growing a little more malicious, a little more sinister, and finally a white paw reached out to shake the hand of the Ultimate Supreme Leader.

 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had it stuck in my head for some time and really wanted to get it out of my head. Also, I wrote it instead of doing my homework and I have many regrets. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little thing and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
